fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
We've Got Fish Spirit
After a meeting with Ms. Lips, Oscar has to join a club fast, so he gets Milo and Bea to join the cheerleading club to help Clamantha defeat a rival team from Clamantha's old school at a cheer competition, but Bea signed up for the Map Club with Albert Glass and Jumbo Shrimp, so she is unable to attend. Episode Summary The episode starts off at the school guidance counsular's office, where Ms. Lips is having a conference with Jocktopus. After he leaves, Oscar comes in for his conference. He hands her his transcripts for Ms. Lips to see. After Ms. Lips remarks on how impressive they are, Oscar has a fantasy where Oscar is getting his diploma, when Bea asks him to marry her and Milo informs Oscar about something involving money. Ms. Lips decides to give Oscar some stickers. Oscar then asks her if his records are good enough to get him into a good college. She tells Oscar that he needs to join a club so that he can get in to a good college, but when she hears that Oscar doesn't plan on joining any clubs, she recommends him to go to a lower-class college, like the one she went. She tries to reassure Oscar that everything will be fine, but a quick close-up of her face says otherwise. Oscar comes to Milo and Bea to help him find a club. Unfortunatly, Oscar can't find the right club for him. After trying various clubs such as Chess Club, Map Club, and Tennis Club, the gang come across Clamantha fighting another clam. This clam turns out to be Clamanda, a student from Clamantha's old school. The both have hated each other ever since Clamantha was rejected from her old school's cheerleading team. The two plan on competing at a cheerleading contest that's coming up soon. Unfortunatly, Clamantha's cheerleading squad were taken out of the tanks (and assumingly, they were adopted by new pet owners) in the middle of a practice session, so Clamantha is currently looking for new members. Milo and Oscar decide to join. Bea manages to het Koi, Finberley, Esmargot, and Shellsea to join the squad with her too. The new members of the squad and Clamanta meet up in the middle of the football field to practice. Just when Clamantha is about to explain her routine, Jumbo Shrimp and Albert Glass remind Bea that she, unknowingly, joined the Map Club, so Bea is forced to leave with the duo. Clamantha's routine involves everyone carrying Koi, who would be carrying her. Oscar points out that there's something wrong with that routine. When Clamantha looks on the sketchpad she drew her routine on, she crosses out Bea, who is in Map Club at the moment. Everyone decides to try this routine, but Koi is too heavy for everyone to carry. When Clamantha attempts to get onto the top of Koi, she accidently hits her, which causes everyone to collapse. Shellsea and the rest of the girls, except for Clamantha, quit. Milo points out that he'll never get into a good college now, to which causes Oscar to have a fantasy that involves Oscar being rejected of his diploma, Bea marrying someone else(ruining his chances of trying to tell his crush on bea), and Milo alerting him that they've run out of toilet paper at the house. Oscar starts panicing when he asks Clamanta to make a new cheerleading routine. Clamantha accepts his request and spits out a notepad and pencil. His new routine involves Koi carrying three of the cheerleaders, the cheerleader in the middle carrying another cheerleader who's carrying Clamantha. When Milo takes a look, he notices he's no where in the routine, so Oscar tells Milo that he will be cheering from the sidelines and gives him some pompoms. Oscar tells everyone that he's made a new routine and wants to try it out. At first, the four girls who quit moan, but then they decide to get back in the squad to try it out. Although there are some minor glitches, the girls and Oscar manage to pull it off. Milo is seen cheering from the bleachers. Even Oscar is impressed with how it went. Clamantha says something that is currently not understandable which makes Oscar fall off of the formation. Back at the Map Club, Jumbo Shrimp and Albert Glass are having a blast, but Bea is feeling bored. Bea informs Albert that she's done something wrong and feels sad about the possibility of being kicked out of their club, but Albert assures Bea that they won't kick her out and Jumbo Shrimp says that he's actually happy that Bea joined. Bea then draws a fake map and informs the duo that there's been a recently discovered landmass. After a musical montage of the cheerleaders training, the cheer competition has finally arrived. The competition is being held in a cage outside of the tanks, so the fish bring their water suits. The ceremony starts off with Coach Salmons singing the competition's anthem. After a short talk with her team, Clamantha is confronted by Clamanda and her team. After some trash talk, Clamantha gets so outraged that Oscar has to hold her back so that she won't hurt anyone. He drags her away from her old schoolmates so that they can focus on the other teams they're competing against. After watching some of the teams' routines, Clamantha comments on how lame they all were. After a short pep talk from her, she hops off her chair and injures her hinge joint. Shellsea notices that the hamsters have an impressive cheerleading routine, and the team decides to give up. Clamantha gives Oscar his Club Participation form, which was signed by her, so that he could have his perfect record. Oscar thanks Clamantha and runs off, but when he looks back, he notices how disappointed the team is, so he decides to come back. He tells the team that they will still compete for Clamantha's sake. Finberley and Shellsea ask about Clamantha's replacement. Oscar looks at Milo, when Bea pops up in uniform. She tells Oscar that she got permission from Jumbo Shrimp and Albert Glass thanks to her fake map. Once Coach Salmons announces the Freshwater High Cheer Squad, the gang cheer and perform their routine with a couple of minor changes. Finberely is carrying Bea, who will now be carrying Oscar. While Oscar is attempting to make a safe landing, Clamantha spits out a pearl for Oscar to catch. He does so and lands on Bea's hands sucessfully. The crowd is cheering for the gang. Then, Coach Salmons calls for Clamanda's team, The Clamettes, to come up. Her team tells the audiance members to look under their seats. When everyone does so, they find 100 fish dollars. The audiance cheers on Clamanda's team. Coach Salmons informs them that he was crying during their preformance. Then, one of the judges brings the results to Coach Salmons. He informs everyone that the winners of the competition are the The Clamettes. They're delivered their first place trophy. Clamantha, now in crutches, thanks Oscar for his effort, as with the rest of the team, when Coach Salmons announces the real winners of the compititons were the Freshwater High Cheer Squad, The Clamettes were apparently the runner-up. The real first place trophy is then delivered to the winning team, it turns out to be human size. While the team celebrates, Clamanda starts breaking down because of the fact her rival won. She gets dragged out of the room by her team mates. Clamantha tries to give Oscar a celebration kiss, but Oscar runs away before she can do so, so she chases him around the stadium as the episode ends. Songs * Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... *Pom Poms Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode was first aired on Disney Channel Poland on May 21, 2011 during the Follow Your Dreams Marathon (Polish title: "Ona ma siłę"). * This is the first time when other clams, other than Clamantha and her family, make an apperance. * While Bea was in the Maps Club, there was a map of Poland, where this episode made its worldwide debut. * The song that plays while Oscar and the cheerleaders where on stage at the cheer sounds similar to the series' theme song. * Disney Channel gave a sneak peek to the episode by a tweet they sent out on April 21st. The video was to introduce Ms. Lips, the school guidance counsular. * The episide has been known to have prenired in Disney Channel Poland, Disney Channel Romania, and Disney Channel Czech Republic. Production Information * It is the first 21-minutes long episode. * This is also the first episode to have its world debut outside of the United States. Continuity *In "Two Clams in Love", we see a picture of a clam with orange hair on a dartboard in Clamantha's room. This clam is revealed to be Clamanda. *This is the second thme Oscar uses the Fish Search Engine ("Funny Fish"). *In the beginning and during the first practice session of the new Freshwater High Cheer Squad, an instrumental version of the Freshwater High Cheer can be heard. Allusions * Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Maxwell Atoms as Bo Gregory and Dean Fish * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot and Koi * Jane Carr as Ann and Dan Chovie * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha * Jennifer Coolidge as Ms. Lips * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Steven Christopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimp * Busy Phillips as Clamanda * Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass * Richard Simmons as Coach Salmons * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin and Bud * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea and Clamette :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References